


Night Pleasure

by George_Harrisun



Category: EDM, Ed Banger Records - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music
Genre: Other, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Harrisun/pseuds/George_Harrisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is alone :0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Sebastian in my life!!! Enjoy!! :0

The groggy and tired Sebastian slumped into his quiet and peaceful luxury apartment. He let out an exhausted sigh. For fucks sake it was two in the god damn morning and he had a throbbing migraine from working in the studio all day. Sebastian grabbed a box of smokes from his shirt pocket and headed out to his balcony lighting up the cigarette as he walked. Sebastian took a deep inhale as he looked at the amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. Letting out the smoke with a soft exhale. He had been working so much time on his new album he never really got a chance to enjoy himself and relax. 

After he was done with the cigarette he went back inside to his bedroom and shut the door. The time he was outside gave him time to think about how amazing it would be for someone to suck him off right there on the balcony and of course this gave him a hard on. Sebastian looked down at his bulge growing in his pants. Maybe masturbation was the way he could enjoy himself and relax at the same. Sebastian removed his black pants along with his dark grey button up shirt leaving him in his black briefs. Sebastian closed the door and smiled softly.

Sebastian gingerly stroked his bulge making him release small gentle breaths. The rhythm of his hand following a sensual mental beat. Throwing his head back in pleasure with his lips parted in a small curve letting rough moans escape him. He removed his briefs and headed to his bed. Sebastian laid out on the bed with his sculpted legs intertwined with each other. A bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Sebastian closed his eyes and he moaned louder with each movement. Sebastian knew all of his pleasure spots and when to use them. His expert fingers moving on the head of his dick and toying around with the pre-cum on him. Sebastian moved his hand faster causing his toes to curl and also making him arch his back. Sebastian bit his lower lip and suddenly came to a stop just as soon as he was about to cum. He licked off his fingers and put on his briefs then went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I did this pretty fast and it's decent. Comment any suggestions or things I should add on!  
> Also thank u lilgaaby for the title!!


End file.
